Gleaming Knights
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Cerca de la isla del Reino Unido se encuentra una isla envuelta en una extraña niebla, donde un reino medieval se enfrenta a la amenaza de un mortífago. Un joven proveniente de la isla ha llegado al colegio más famoso de magia y hechicería y deberá aprender a controlar sus hechizos para regresar a su reino y librarlo de la amenaza mágica que lo acosa.


Prólogo

La noche era alumbrada con una brillante luna que parecía abrirse paso entre las tormentosas nubes; las olas impactaban fuertemente contra las rocas de la orilla de la isla, ocultando el apagado sonido de las botas metálicas de los soldados golpeando el lodoso suelo mientras continuaban su persecución por el bosque. El joven de largos cabellos negros, rebeldes y gruesos corría por el bosque tratando de escapar de sus perseguidores, apartando con sus fuertes brazos las altas ramas que pudieran llegar a golpearle; le habían despojado de su armadura y tan sólo tenía un pantalón, dejando ver su piel morena y fuertes músculos mientras su respiración se mantenía tranquila a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacía para cargar con la larga espada enfundada que llevaba colgada en la espalda y la daga que colgaba de su cintura. Sus perseguidores trataban de correr con mayor dificultad, probablemente era por eso por lo que aún no lo capturaban, pero los hechizos salían de sus varitas con dirección al joven, tratando de golpearlo ahora que ya era vulnerable a la magia, pero los movimientos tan inesperados que daba el joven evitaba que lo golpearan.

El chico por fin veía la costa y el pequeño bote que ya le habían preparado, pero los recuerdos de esa mañana comenzaban a hacerle más difícil su partida de la isla a la que hacía pocas horas había llamado su hogar. Rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos, su mente recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día, todo lo que lo había llevado a estar en esa situación, huyendo de los enemigos del reino para tratar de escapar de la isla oculta y viajar hasta la gran isla de la Gran Bretaña. Esa mañana el cielo estaba despejado, dejando ver ese hermoso tono de azul y permitiendo que los rayos del sol golpearan el rostro del chico después de colarse por las cortinas, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor; su cuarto desordenado de siempre, con una simple cama matrimonial, un pequeño escritorio de madera con su banco y el baúl donde guardaba sus cosas más preciadas, no había más, no necesitaba más; su ropa al igual que todo lo que pudiera necesitar era traído a él con una simple orden por los sirvientes del castillo; sin duda alguna, tenía sus ventajas ser hijo del general supremo de las fuerzas armadas del reino de Astrae.

Esa mañana su padre iba a ser nombrado "Héroe del Reino" tras haber derrotado el ejército del rey negro, quien tras varios años había estado intentado apoderarse del reino con la ayuda de sus hechiceros y brujas que podían lanzar hechizos con la ayuda de sus varitas de madera que parecían ser más poderosos que cualquier espada en el reino. El verdadero mérito de la victoria contra aquel ejército era en realidad de todos los caballeros de armaduras brillantes y más aún de sus armas y armaduras. Las armaduras brillantes estaban hechas de un metal "mágico" al parecer ese metal tenía la propiedad de repeler los hechizos de los magos del rey negro, así que cubriendo todo su cuerpo en pesado metal, los caballeros eran inmunes a los ataques de sus enemigos; pero las guerras no se ganan con sólo defenderse y evadir, las empuñaduras de las armas estaban hechas con la misma estructura y materiales que las varitas que los magos y todos los que eran elegidos para ser caballeros poseían también el talento de usar hechizos, así que atacaban magia con magia mientras se refugiaban en sus imponentes armaduras brillantes.

Por supuesto, la armadura de su padre era la más imponente, de un color negro y un metal que brillaba intensamente con la luz de la luna, pero más impresionante aún para el joven, era la poderosa espada Alondite que llevaba en la cintura; un arma sin duda alguna única, forjada con plata negra, una poderosa hoja de 10 cm por 60 cm de largo y una empuñadura de caoba de 7 cm por 20 cm y con un núcleo de nervios de corazón de dragón, un arma sin duda alguna imponente cubierta suavemente por su funda de cuero. Como era hijo de un caballero, también se le había otorgado un arma mágica, pero nada tan complejo como aquella gran espada; el chico había recibido una daga de 10 cm por 15 cm de acero y una empuñadura de 5 cm por 9 de roble con núcleo de pelo de unicornio y recubierta con cuero, también, se le había dado una funda de cuero con incrustaciones del mismo metal que la armadura de su padre para darle la capacidad de disminuir la fuerza de los hechizos de sus enemigos; un arma no tan poderosa como la del caballero negro, pero al chico le había bastado hasta ese momento para defenderse.

El joven se levantó con lentitud, agitando un poco su largo cabello antes de levantarse de su cama y caminar hasta la puerta de su habitación para hablar en un tono fuerte pero hasta cierto punto amable. –Traigan mi ropa y preparen el baño- no obtuvo respuestas, no las necesitaba, sabía que rápidamente un sirviente iría a recoger su hermosa túnica verde esmeralda hecha con la mejor seda del reino mientras otro sirviente le preparaba una tina en el baño al final del pasillo que compartía con la hija del caballero blanco. Se tomó su tiempo para reincorporarse a su medio antes de abrir la puerta de madera que lo separaba del pasillo y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta del final del pasillo para su baño del día; el castillo estaba hecho de diversos tipos de sedimentos que le daban un extraño tono negro bastante elegante; como decoración, los colores del reino abundaban, verde esmeralda y oro reluciente que tapizaba el lugar con tapetes y cortinas. Su baño no demoró, como siempre, simplemente se metió al agua calentada al fuego hasta una temperatura agradable; se talló un poco con las fibras que tenía a la mano y había salido casi de inmediato para ponerse sus elegantes ropas y dirigirse a su cuarto a colocarse en la cintura la hermosa daga que se le había otorgado.

La ceremonia comenzó en el gran salón dorado con detalles en esmeralda como casi todo el castillo; ahí se encontraban todos, desde los nobles hasta los soldados en entrenamiento; sin dudarlo el joven se mantuvo todo el tiempo alado de la chica que recién había sido elegida caballero blanco, su amiga más antigua, apenas 2 años mayor que él y quien le había enseñado lo básico del combate entre caballeros, Amarantine. La chica medía casi lo mismo que el joven y tenía una pálida piel blanca como la cera y hermosos y largos cabellos color oro que resaltaban sus ojos verdes que parecían brillar con el resplandor del salón, llevaba puesta ya su armadura blanca de cuerpo completo no muy voluminosa y bastante pegada al cuerpo para permitirle movilidad y de su cintura pendía una delgada pero larga espada de plata, la espada del caballero blanco, Amitti.

-Así que ahora eres una de ellos… supongo que ya no tendrás tanto tiempo para mí.

-Tranquilo, no importa qué tan ocupada sea la vida de un caballero, siempre tendré tiempo para mi mejor amigo.

El chico sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la verdad era que siempre se había sentido atraído hacia Amarantine, pero era obvio que alguien madura y exitosa como ella no se fijaría en él, después de todo lo único bueno del joven era que su padre era el general de las fuerzas; por sí mismo él no tenía nada que ofrecer. Finalmente la enorme figura en armadura de cuerpo completo negra, desde los pies hasta la cabeza se hizo presente, hablando en un tono fuerte y seguro, digno de aquel que lideraba a los poderosos caballeros.

-¡Hermanos y hermanas, nuestro rey ha dado permiso a los caballeros y su ejército de aplastar a nuestros enemigos, nuestras armas desgarrarán la piel de esos maléficos magos, mientras nuestras armaduras protegen nuestras almas de su magia corrupta! ¡Serán nuestros hechizos los únicos que tendrán efecto y serán nuestros corazones lo que nos dará la victoria!

Los presentes respondieron con gritos de valor o aplausos, los demás caballeros desenfundaron sus armas al mismo tiempo que su general y las alzaron alto, demostrando su apoyo, pero el bullicio cesó rápidamente cuando la fuerte voz de su padre se elevó por encima de la celebración.

-Hace varios años, aquel que no debe ser nombrado se alzó entre los magos desde el exterior, enseñó y comandó a nuestros enemigos, marcándolos con la serpiente tenebrosa y dándoles el nombre de mortífagos; pero el señor oscuro no ha vuelto a pisar nuestra tierra, sus tropas se han debilitado y nosotros hemos aprendido sus artes esotéricas y sus hechizos más básicos, es momento de echarlos fuera de nuestra tierra y volver a los gloriosos días de paz.

Esta vez la respuesta fueron sólo aplausos, acompañados de alguno que otro grito de los más inexpertos. Era verdad, aquel que había vuelto a los mortífagos tan fuertes ya no había vuelto a la isla, pero sus ideas de un mundo donde sólo los magos reinaran seguían vivas en sus discípulos y amenazaban la vida y tranquilidad de todos los no-magos de la isla, grupo que incluía a todos menos a los caballeros y al joven. Después de su discurso el caballero negro se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a un anciano de cabello largo y blanco, con una enorme barba que caía de su mentón; entre sus cabellos rizados se podía ver una modesta corona; su voz temblaba un poco, sin embargo era lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los presentes escucharan.

-El reino de los muggles se ha acabado y nosotros los mortífagos –Su voz dejó de temblar y se volvió un poco más siniestra mientras su anciano rostro rejuvenecía y su largo cabello caía al igual que su barba para dar paso a un joven de ojos oscuros como la noche y un cabello corto y negro como la brea, de una tez tan morena como la del joven aprendiz de caballero.-Reinaremos esta tierra, ¡como los sangre pura que somos!

Los grandes vitrales del salón se rompieron de inmediato y varios encapuchados entraron, vestidos en túnicas negras, lanzando hechizos con sus poderosas varitas en contra de los soldados y aprendices que apenas podían blandir una espada; los nobles corrían llenos de pánico, pero los caballeros de brillantes armaduras desenvainaron sus armas al mismo tiempo que el joven y se prepararon para una enmarañada pelea. Las luces de los hechizos volaban por el salón, destrozando todo y rebotando en las armaduras; el joven evadía los que podía y el resto los detenía con la poderosa funda de su daga, la caída de sus enemigos estaba cerca, los hechizos no tocaban a los caballeros y el resto de los soldados se defendía, no había forma de pelear la batalla, o así era hasta que el caballero rojo se volvió hacia su general y clavó su larga espada en su espalda. El caballero negro cayó mientras el traidor sacaba su espada del cuerpo de su víctima. Amarantine se apresuró a desviar el corte que el caballero rojo lanzaba hacia su general, embistiéndolo después y preparándose para un duelo. El joven se apresuró a arrodillarse alado de su padre, incapaz de siquiera poder retirar el casco mágico, lo tomó en sus brazos acercándolo a él para que pudiese escucharlo.

-Tranquilo padre, te llevaré con Amarantine o el caballero cielo para que te curen, estarás bien.

La oscura figura negó con la cabeza, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para soltar la correa de la funda de su espada. Pudo hablar con algo de dificultad, susurrando apenas y con una voz temblorosa.

-Olvídate de mi, la herida es demasiado profunda, tomo a Alondite, protégela de nuestros enemigos… tu serás… el nuevo caballero negro…

El caballero dejó caer su peso muerto en los brazos de su hijo, causando que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y escurrieran por su rostro hasta caer sobre la armadura del general. El caballero blanco apenas había terminado su duelo cuando observó al caballero esmeralda atravesar con su arma a otro de los caballeros, corrió para acercarse al chico y lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a dejar el cuerpo de su padre y levantarse para salir corriendo por uno de los vitrales rotos. Ambos corrían por el suelo fangoso, pero la armadura de Amarantine presentaba un pequeño retraso debido a su peso; entre jadeos, la chica logró pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Vete, en la orilla de la isla hay un bote, tómalo y escapa de aquí, ve al reino exterior de Gran Bretaña y busca a Albus Dumbledor.

Albus Dumbledor, la persona que había instruido a su padre en el arte de la magia, proveniente del mismo lugar que el señor oscuro, sólo ellos dos habían visitado la isla desde el exterior, así que sólo él podría ayudarlo; pero de todas formas no podía dejar a su mejor amiga a merced de los magos, trató de hacer que se apoyara en su hombro, pero ella lo quitó y lo empujó hacia el frente con algo de fuerza, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de desenvainar su espada.

-Vamos, vete ya, protege la espada de tu padre y trae ayuda, yo me quedaré aquí a defender nuestro reino.

Lo empujó de nuevo antes de dar media vuelta y correr de regreso al combate. Había sido lo último que había oído de sus hermosos labios, ahora ya estaba sobre aquel bote que le había mencionado, saliendo de las aguas fangosas de la orilla de la isla hacia el inmenso mar cubierto de una densa niebla. El bote se alejaba de su hogar y la niebla se disipaba poco a poco, dejando ver un mundo diferente, lleno de extrañas luces y puentes de metal, con altos castillos por todos lados y embarcaciones que se movían por si solas; sentía miedo, curiosidad y nostalgia, pero fuera lo que fuera que lo esperaba en aquel extraño mundo, debía enfrentarlo para volver a su hogar y recuperarlo.


End file.
